A New Life Starts
by LastRedAppleStanding
Summary: Charlie kills Renée and Bella is forced to go live with a new family. Moving to Forks she's given adopted sibli1ngs and parents but she takes a shine to one special bronzed haired boy. Will Bella let love find her or become a drunk mess?
1. Chapter 1: Charlie

**Hi guys. This is my new and first story. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any desire of owning Twilight, Even though I wish it lol. **

**I was listening to Disturbed – Down with the sickness writing this so it gave me a little inspiration.**

_Bella POV_

On the plane to Forks , all I could think about was the letter in my pocket.

It had been a an hour on the plane already and my mind hadn't once stopped thinking about the dam letter. _Ughhh..._ I thought to myself. I pulled it out of my pocket and sliced it open without reading who it was addressed to.

Of course it was my letter, I wasn't someone who came to front doors and stole bills out of letterboxes. God no! I mean I wasn't that weird.

I sighed before I started reading and looked to my side, a fat bald man with earphones was concentrating on his book and the other side of me was over viewing a beautiful Ocean. _ Here goes nothing…_ I sighed to myself again.

_Dear Bells._

_This letter I am writing to you now is about what I did._

_I am unbelievably ashamed with my behaviour and I didn't want anything to turn out this way. I love you Bella. And I always have but what I did to your mother needed to be done. She left me Bells. She left with YOU and I was not having that one bit. I decided that I needed to do something to get her back and killing her seemed to be the only way because now she has left you too. I decided to divorce her before I did anything rash and then I stabbed her before telling her how much I loved her on her way to her car._

_You are the most incredible and important thing that has ever happened to me and I wanted you to be safe always. Everything I am saying to you know is probably making you feel sick but I did not do this just to get back at her._

_It was her fault Bella. Please grasp that._

_Love you always. See you soon._

_Dad. Xx_

I was completely speechless and crying hysterically. The people in front and beside me gave me a horror-struck expression but I waved the letter in front of my face and they gave me a sympathetic smile. They must think it was a goodbye letter.

How wrong they were!

That was probably the most disturbing and hurtful letter I have ever read. And I have had a few letters in my lifetime.

I MEAN HOW DARE THAT JERK OF A FATHER CALL ME BELLS, SAYS HE LOVES ME AND THEN SAYS IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! DICK!

I calmed myself down once my eyes had run dry and ripped the letter into shreds. Fucking Bastard!

So now I guess you know. Renée and Charlie my parents got divorced after my mom ran out on him with me and he murdered my her.

Once my dad got sentenced to twenty five years In prison I was put into a home for a day but got adopted straight after. I was still to numb at the time to think about what had happened and haven't even seen a picture of my new apparent parents. All I know is that there names are Esme and Carlisle and that they live in the rainiest place in Washington DC. I groaned to myself as I thought about this.

...

To tell the truth, I have only ever seen rain fall three times and I stayed indoors the whole time. I lived In Phoenix, Arizona. Probably one of the sunniest places in the world and now I was going to live in constant rain for the next few years. Oh hell..

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. x Please review**

**Love **

**Erin x  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Esme and Carlisle

Hi everyone. I know this is a quick update but I just can't seem to stop typing lol. I know the first chapter was very short but it was just a prologue really. I'm not used to the whole publishing thing yet so it's really hard renaming chapters and stuff. He he. I'm very inexperienced with the whole thing. Please don't say mean things though because I'm really enjoying myself .

On with the story then.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, She's way to good to compete with.

_Chapter 2. Meeting The Family._

_Bella's POV._

Walking off of the plane I began to feel VERY nervous. The ripped up letter from Charlie was soon forgotten.

What was I supposed to say to these people when we meet? Will I like them to my expectations? What will my bedroom be like? And my new school… I gulped.

This… I had found myself thinking about a few times since I had got the news that I would have to start midyear and become the squeaky new toy. It wasn't a pleasant thing. I really wasn't looking forwards to my new life what so ever, and I never thought something like this would ever happen either.

This last statement I had thought upon made me want to cry, hide under a rock and punch something. Hard, all at the same time.

God! Why have I got the crappy life, Huh! What have I ever done to make someone inflict all this pain and hurt on me! Was this some kind of punishment for cheating on my maths test in fourth grade or what! BECAUSE I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

I must have sounded mad it I was saying this out loud but I was just morbidly curious to why my life was so fucked up.

Snapping back into reality I gathered my suitcases which I had to store ALL of by belongings into and began to look for Esme and Carlisle.

I found them straight away waving madly at me with a big cardboard sign written with ISABELLA SWAN in big pink writing. I think I might have smiled slightly and walked over to them struggling with my heavy suitcases.

"Welcome, you must be sweet Bella. We have been so looking forwards to you living with us!!" a woman screamed happily down my ear.

I must have looked clearly uncomfortable when she let go and remembered how fragile I must seem at the moment.

"Oh dear, I'm ever so sorry. I'm Esme your adopted mother and this is Carlisle my husband. He is your adopted father as well."

'Err… hi' was my brilliant response and Carlisle finally turned towards me.

" Hello Bella." He smiled warmly at me and gave me a firm handshake. " I really hope you're going to like it here."

I just nodded at this because I knew for sure that I wasn't going to like it here. One. Bit.

"Err.. Bella.." When I looked back at Esme she looked slightly ashamed and uncomfortable."Bella I'm not sure if you know this but we have five other adopted children…" This certainly was not what I had thought she would say. WHAT?!? THEY HAVE FIVE OTHER KIDS! OH HELL MY LIFE IS SOOO OVER RIGHT NOW!.

She must of seen from my expression that I was clearly alarmed. I was just about to say something when she butted in. "please don't worry or be upset. We thought you knew and they aren't small children, in fact most are your age and the other two are a year older."

This calmed me down a little knowing that I wouldn't be surrounded by tiny kindergarten kids. I nodded my head a little before Carlisle picked up my bags. " Right, well we better get going then." He said before shooing us out of the airport.

Once we got outside it was hammering it down. No surprise there. Big sarcasm.

They led me to shiny silver Carrera GT and put my bags down. It wasn't until Carlisle chuckled that i realised I was gawping at the car. _Hey big Spenda'. _

_Hmm…_ I thought to myself._ Maybe I will enjoy my stay here._

_**Hey, I hoped you enjoyed this chappy. I will start writing the next one supper soon so be patient **__****_

_**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU ARE READING : D he he. RABBITS WOULD REVIEW FOR ME!! X**_

_**Love Erin x**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Alice

**Hiya everybody x**

**I've had a great first week since it's the 7 weeks holidays and I have ANOTHER SIX WEEKS to work on this amazing story! I have a Beta called Terri and she is my best mate. We will be working on this story together and we already have a few drafts. Please be nice lol x**

Chapter Three: Meeting Alice

_Alice POV._

OMG I'M GOING TO HAVE A NEW SISTER. THIS IS SOO COOL!!

So I wonder what her name is ? How old is she I wonder? OMG I HOPE SHE LIKES SHOPPING. And if she doesn't it doesn't matter because I can BUY NEW CLOTHES AND DRESS HER AND WE CAN HAVE MAKEOVERS EVERYY SINGLLEE DAYYYY!!.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!

"Alice, SHUT THE HELL UP. Your giving me a bloody migraine." Emmett boomed from the sofa.

Ooops. Was I saying that out loud? Oh well. YIPEEE.

_Bella POV_

_.God_

This house is HUGE! I can't believe I will be living here for the next god knows how many years. It's Amazing, Honestly. The house was a beautiful white mansion with canopy windows and from the looks of it Colossal rooms.I couldn't care less if I was gawping now because THIS JUST NEEDS TO BE GAWPED AT.

A sudden thought occurred to me. What if these people were those bitchy posh snobs that everybody hates? I don't want to be known as one of those people. I can't have anymore enemies…

" I know what you're thinking dear but this house was given to us by our parents. They died twenty years ago and left the house to us in there will. We use the money given to us wisely." Esme reassured me.

Wow. Was that just freaky or what. I swear people must be able to read my mind or something. Or maybe I'm just really easy to read. My mom always said the same. My mom…

I sighed and smiled back.

" You don't say much do you Bella?" Carlisle joked. I laughed a little hysterically and the car came to a halt. I unbuckled my seat belt and suddenly I was being pulled into a huge, bone crushing bear hug.

"HIYA I'M EMMETT. WHATS YOU'RE NAME?"

"Can't…………breathe…." I managed out breathlessly. "HAHAHA" He guffawed. "Sorry about that." He chuckled as he let me go.

"Err.. My names Bella."I answered almost silently.

"Ahh Bella. Pretty name." I nodded my thanks.

I started picking up my bags out of the boot but Emmett snatched them off me and started running up the steps to the door. " Let me" he insisted and gave me a goofy smile from the doorstep. I smiled at him warmly and walked through the door. I think I'm going to like this Emmett. He seem really nice. Maybe a little ermm..boisterous but nice. He set my bags down and led me into the first room.

Phwarrrrr… Let me just say, The house is WAYY better inside. The whole living room was like a scene out of a palace. It was also very plain. Like somebody had chosen the house by a professional decorator. The walls were a homey white and the floorboards were a stained dark brown. There were millions of classy pictures of boats and forests on the walls and a huge flat screen T.V up the corner of the room. It altogether looked very nice but I wasn't the sort of place I was used to. Back home, all we had was a small sitting room with light blue walls and a small T.V. Renée had put all of my school pictures on one wall which were unbelievably embarrassing and there was a telephone on a small table next to the couch. That for me was my kind of home and this just sort of didn't fit In with my lifestyle.

"Well Bella, What do you think?"

_Alice POV._

I was just finishing my new sisters bedroom off and putting a flash outfit on her bed when Emmett came bursting through the door.

" Hey Al, The new girls here.."

" REALY! HOW COME I DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THIS? IS SHE NICE? WHAT CLOTHES ARE SHE WEARING?!!"

"Wow Alice slow down. He names Bella. She seems pretty nice but she doesn't speak much and she is wearing some old jeans and a Muse band-tee."

Wow. Did Emmett just describe what Bella was wearing? I raised my eyebrow.

"Whatttt!! You can tell a lot about people by what they're wearing!" He whined.

"True" I said simply and ran down the stairs.

"BELLLAAAAA!!!!!" I screamed excitedly

_Bella POV_

"BELLLAAAAA!!!!!" A small voice screamed down my ear. The next thing I know I was being pulled down about a foot and half into a hug.

"Errrmm..." I said not quite sure what to do. She released me immediately and did a little bow. "Ha Ha. My names Alice. I am your new stepsister and I will be dressing you all the time!!" she insisted eagerly.

Crap! I am never going to be able to get out of that.

Alice was a tiny little thing, around four foot five and had short, black, spiky hair. She had a petite lime green summer dress on and looked adorably pixie-like. How the hell could she wear a dress like that in this weather I will never know.

These people seemed awfully nice and all but all I wanted to do was go to my new room and wallow in my tears. My face fell a bit once I realised I was liking this place and thinking about other people instead of my mother and I became arrogant.

" Listen, Can I just go to my room already." Alice jumped back and looked hurt. I instantly felt guilty but I really just wanted to be on my own. I sighed. " I'm sorry I snapped. I really like you and I think we are going to be great friends but I just want to find my room and be alone for a bit." I asked, close to tears.

Alice quickly recovered and smiled. " I think we are going to be best friends not great friends and I'll show you to your room. Carlisle? Is it OK if Rose and Jasper see her later. I don't think she can handle any more drama.

Emmett, Carlisle and Esme just stared at Alice with open mouths. Maybe that was the first time she has ever sounded organised in her whole life?

" Yeah sure. I think you will like your room Bella." He quickly recovered and smiled warmly at me. " YEAH AND YOU CAN WEAR THE OUTFIT I PICKED OUT FOR YOU!" Alice screamed in my ear again. I jumped about half a foot in the air from her outburst and Emmett snorted.

" HAHA ALICE. YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO MAKE PEOPLE JUMP. YOU'D BE A GREAT P.E TEACHER." Emmett joked.

" BUT I WANT TO BE A FASHON DESIGNER!" She whined. " DAD TELL HIM I DON'T WANT TO BE A P.E TEACHER. I CAN'T STAND SPORTS!!!". By this time everybody was rolling on the floor laughing and I even let out a small giggle.

I regretted it soon after for laughing while I should be thinking about everything that has been happening in my life recently and ran up the stairs. I stood helpless on the second floor wondering which room was mine when Alice ran up after me. "Bella, wait for me. I want to see your reaction the room". " Sorry." I whispered and she led me into the room I was standing next too. "Here. This is your amazing room that I just decorated alllll for you." She sang.

I gasped, literally. The walls were a soft purple with dark purple, fluffy carpet and there was an enormous king sized bed in the middle.

" Alice…..Wow.. I mean……..you shouldn't have done this. It's beautiful and all but its way to much." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Save it Bella. I wanted to do this. It's like my hobby. And anyway it looks great. Of course you deserve it your one of the family now." She smiled.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and broke down onto the floor. "Alice.." I sobbed. "I want my old family back. I want my mom to hug me and tuck me in at night. I want my dad to take everything back and be a good guy again. I want to be loved Alice, because right now I feel like nothing and I want to go home."

"Bella." Alice shushed me and sat down on the floor next to me. " You know all of those things aren't gonna happen right. And I have the exact same wishes as well. I learnt a long time ago that you can wish and wish but nothing will come back and you have to start living in the future. Bella, You need to start feeling loved again because I love you already and I've only just met you. You're a wonderful person and nothing like that should of ever of happened to you. I'm sorry for that but don't blame yourself please." She pleaded close to tears yourself.

"I'm Sorry… Alice… i… just…I.. don't know" I blurted. " It's ok."

We stayed like that for the rest of the night and I soon fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Emmett's strong hands picking me up and placing me in my bed. " Sleep Bella. Everything will get better."

**Well there you go. That was chapter three. But does everything get better. Hmm? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Please tell me what you think and tell me all what you're doing this holiday x**

**REVIEW PLEASE. LOVE YOU ALL X **


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder

**Hi everybody, I'm back and this is chapter four.**

**P.S Terri, Please call for me tomorrow as this is the only way I can get in touch with you lols.**

**Disclaimer: YOU ALL KNOW THAT I AM NOT STEPH, JEEZ!! X**

_Chapter Four: Unexpected stranger._

_Bella POV._

I felt like crap!

I can't believe I cried like that, I mean I don't even know Alice properly yet and I just told her all of my emotions. What's wrong with me for Christ's sake? I sat up in bed and pulled my phone out of my front pocket.

Hmm… It was 3:00am. Everybody was still in bed.

Over the last week I had been getting tons of text messages saying "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DAD'S A MURDERER" and "Jeez bells, you got it bad." Not one time did I get a message saying "Gosh Bella, I'm so sorry that your mother got killed by the UN most likely of people? I feel awful for you."

Not that I wanted pity anyway. God know! That was the least I wanted… but still. I didn't have many friends in Phoenix.

I decided that I wasn't going to find sleep any time soon and made my way silently down the stairs. It was only until I heard a hushed voice and shuffling that I knew what must of woke me up in the first place. There was a burglar in the house. I grabbed the nearest thing closest to me which happened to be a baseball bat. Were the hell did that come from!?!

I walked into the kitchen slowly and as silently as possible with my heart flapping like a humming bird and flipped the switch on. There standing at the kitchen table was a bloody gorgeous bronze haired boy with emerald green eyes staring curiously. "Who the hell are you" we both screamed simultaneously. There was nothing funny to laugh at, at this moment in time and I raised the bat I had hidden behind my back.

"Who am I!" I screamed at him not quite understanding the question. "I live here. Who the hell are you is the more important question."

"WHOAAAA PUT THE BAT DOWN SLOWLY." He ordered seriously with his hands in the air and backing slightly backwards. "Not until you tell me who you are" I warned in a demanding tone.

"Ok, Ok. I'm Edward. I live here too. I just came back from summer camp and I didn't mean to scare you." He answered impossibly fast that I had to strain to hear him clearly. "NOW PLEASE BUT THE DAMN BAT DOWN!" he pleaded.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "Yeah I promise. Here I got proof" He chucked a pair of house keys my way and I missed as they fell to the floor. "Oh…" I said dully while picking them back up.

"Hmm… I guess you need to learn how to catch. And you must be Bella" He guessed chuckling while making his way over to me. He took the bat out of my hand as I had forgot to drop it and he shook my hand.

Edward seemed very nice. Sure it was 3:30 in the morning and should be asleep but he was wide awake and talking animatedly to me, and he had this gorgeous crooked smile that he would flash at me every now and then. WHAT! Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just said that. I mean, he's like my step brother and that's…… creepy like. Urghh.. Stop thinking like that Bella!!

**Edward's POV**

I had just come back from summer camp and it was VERY early in the morning. All I wanted to do was sleep for Christ's sake! I turned my phone on a groaned when I read who it was from.

_Hiya Edward. Nice time?_

_Anyways, the new girl's just arrived and her names Bella. She's really sweet but quite shy so don't be mean. Alice x_

I checked the time, it was 3:00 in the morning. She must of sent it hours ago I decided. " Well cool" I thought to myself. "A new sister from a messed up background. What could be better?"

Oh god. I haven't called Lauren since yesterday. She's gonna Freak. Shit! I haven't called Tanya and Jessica either! "Oh well." I decided. They wouldn't dump me anyways. I'm too much of a god for them.

I smiled appreciatively.

I arrived then and gave the bill to the taxi driver. I climbed out with all of my luggage and made my way up the steps . The house looked spooky with no lights on but I found my keys and opened the door. " Home sweet home" I whispered to myself while closing the front door. It slammed a little louder than I had intended but I doubted it would wake anybody up. I walked into the kitchen silently and began searching through my bag for some dirty p.j shorts to throw on.

This summer had been amazing. I composed loads of new songs on the piano and got assigned to do a project with four other people to form a band were I played acoustic guitar. I ended up writing my own song and having a ball with it. I should play it for the family soon.

Before I could pull out the shorts the kitchen lights flipped on and I spun around curiously. There standing in the doorway was a ghostly white skinned beauty with dark brown hair and almost black eyes staring at me in alarm. I forgot my manners and screamed " Who the hell are you!?" We ended up screaming it at the same time and I was dying to laugh but she looked truly frightened.

" Who am I?!" she screeched. " I live here. Who the hell are you is the more important question. Ohh… she must be Bella, the new girl. I was about to reassure her and introduce myself when she pulled out a baseball bat from behind her back. "WHOAAAA PUT THE BAT DOWN SLOWLY." I ordered alarmed. I know it sounded stupid but I put my hands up in surrender and backed slowly towards the kitchen table.

" Not until you tell me who you are" she warned in a confident tone. Wow, but the girl had guts…and I love a feisty girl. Ha ha, and Alice said she was shy.

I decided to play fair and told her the truth as I was still consciously aware of the baseball bat in her hand, and I sure as hell didn't want to be wacked around my head as a welcome home present. "Ok, Ok. I'm Edward. I live here too. I just came back from summer camp and I didn't mean to scare you." I paused then continued. "NOW PLEASE BUT THE DAMN BAT DOWN!" I pleaded like a girl.

She looked relieved but still cautious and questioned me.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I decided to show her my keys as it was the first thing that came to my head and sounded good enough to persuade a teenage girl.

"Yeah I promise. Here I got proof" I reassured her and threw her the keys thinking she would catch them. A look of terror crossed her eyes and she dodged them as they fell to the floor. HAHA she can't catch. Poor thing, maybe if I could teach her how to catch she would want to go out with me?

"Oh…" she said shyly while picking them up and I made my first move. "Hmm… I guess you need to learn how to catch. And you must be Bella" I assumed seductively and made my way over to her. A blush rose in her cheeks as I took the forgotten baseball bat out of her hands and shook them eagerly. So she blushes easily, makes her all the more cute.

Bella. Short for Isabella maybe? I'm not sure but all I know is that she is hot and I want her to be mine. Who cares that she's my stepsister. It's not illegal and I know that Emmett and Rose have something secret about them.

My next victim. Bella Cullen will be mine by the end of the week. I can make sure of that.

**So…. Who thinks Edward's a dick yet?**

**Don't worry he'll become nicer but he needs to learn a lesson and I think I have the perfect way to how to do that.**

**Hope you liked my chappy and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I finished this just as I haven't been able to get on the computer for a few days.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME AND I LOVE YOU ALL TO MUCH TO UPSET ME!!**

**Love from**

**Erin x**


	5. Chapter 5: Warnings and Makeovers

**Hiya Everyone,,x**

**This is going to be my last update for a while I think because I'm going on holiday soon and I won't be able to write. **

**GUESS WHAT. I have had my hair cut all short and it sticks in all different directions. I died it brown as I hate being blonde and It looks really pretty. Remind you of anyone???**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has been reviewing and I have been trying my hardest to answer back to all of your questions. Here's chapter 5..**

_Chapter5: Warnings!_

Bella POV

After my little scare with Edward we decided to call It a night and go back to bed. He walked me to my door and smiled at me before he bid goodnight and ran off to his room.

It was now the next day and I had just woken up from my first night in the Cullen mansion. My king sized bed was that huge that I sank almost down to the bottom and had to crawl myself out of the duvet.

Oh god. I have to go downstairs now and pretend that I know what I'm doing. Ok, ok.. So I'll walk downstairs gracefully, walk into the kitchen, say hello and grab some breakfast. Perfect.

Maybe I should wear something a little more appropriate first… and maybe have a shower since I didn't get to change or have a wash last night. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I know I was stalling but to be honest, I was scared. I didn't want to be the centre of attention so its' probably best to just stay out of the limelight. I grabbed my toiletry bag and ran into my on suite bathroom.

Ooooohhh… Preeettyyy bathroom. There was a lot of room in here with a huge shower that you could fit about three people in, a sink, a toilet with a fluffy seat on and a window with blinds.

"This is my bathroom…. Wow..." After I finished gawking at MY new bathroom I turned the shower on to scalding and jumped in. The water hurt a lot but I just wanted to forget everything for the couple of minutes I had of hot water and think about how my skin felt on fire instead.

_Edward POV_

I couldn't sleep last night. Bella just kept swimming around in my head. Girls don't usually give me this impression but I just need her to be mine and soon. I need those plum, tasty looking lips on mine instead of Lauren's chapped lips and Jessica's glossed and sticky lips. There's nothing grosser than having to kiss a girl with slimy stuff on their lips. Eww.

I made my way down the stairs silently as no-body except Bella knew I was here and I wanted it to be a surprise. I decided to play it cool and I opened the kitchen door without looking at anybody and got myself a drink.

I could feel everybody staring at me and I had to control my laughter. I was just putting the juice back into the fridge when the carton got snatched out of my hands by the devil pixie and screamed in my ear.

"EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…… WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!!!! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE HERE ALREADY! THIS IS GREAT… Did you know that I did the honours of buying a new wardrobe for you so you can WEAR NEW AND GORGEOUS CLOTHES TO SCHOOL."

Jeeez…… but she can be annoying as well. I think I might go death if she does it any louder. Not that she could.

_Bella POV_** ( Sorry I keep changing POV's. It just works out better like this.)**

I was just pulling on some of my old skinny jeans on when I heard an ear-piercing scream.

"EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…… WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!!!! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE HERE ALREADY! THIS IS GREAT……. WEAR NEW AND GORGEOUS CLOTHES TO SCHOOL."

Oh… I forgot that no-body knew that Edward had arrived back. I didn't get to hear most of the conversation Alice had screamed as she must have been talking NORMALLY but caught the end of it.

Gosh, people could be dying and she would still be talking about clothes. I don't think I have ever met somebody so obsessed about clothes before. I abruptly stopped that thought once I gathered what I had done. No. No. No. I said _that_ word. Died…..

Bella calm down, calm down, and don't cry. Forget you ever said anything.

NO I CAN'T FORGET THAT I EVER SAID IT. I SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT MY MOM EVERY SECOND I HAVE. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T ALREAD TODAY!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME.? God Renée's going to be so disappointed with me. Why do I have to be so stupid?

I gave myself a few seconds to calm down then walked out of my room slamming my door. Things went quite downstairs and I knew that I couldn't get rid of attention today. A few seconds later, Alice came running up the stairs and glared at me.

"Bella…" She said a little too calmly that was freaky. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR NEW CLOTHES!!!!!!?"

Oh. My. God. I stared at her in utter horror and she grabbed my wrist and dragged my back into the bedroom. "ALICE LET GO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH WEARING 'MY' CLOTHES!?"

"THEY ARE OLD and you must wear new. What did I tell you about making a fresh start and living in the future?" She must of saw my expression and smiled at me.

"Exactly. Now let me fix you up. You're going to be meeting Rosalie, Jasper and Edward today and you need to be looking fabulous." I was going to tell her that I had already seen Edward but changed my question confused. "Why would I need to look fabulous to see my new apparent 'siblings'?"

"Becauuseee" she said matter-of-factly "Everybody needs to look gorgeous all the time and I want to dress you up!" She gave me a terrifyingly huge smile and got to work.

_Edward's POV_

The whole surprise thing was hilarious. Alice pounced on me. Emmett punched me. Rosalie glared at me. Jasper gave me a small smile (thank god), Carlisle shook my hand and Esme hugged me to death. We were all chattering away at the table when we heard a door slamming angrily and we all turned to the kitchen door.

"Bella must me up." Alice guessed. "I'm going to see what she's wearing" she whispered excitedly. Esme butted in and questioned "Do you think that would be a good idea Alice? She needs to get used to everything first before you start playing dress-up with her."

Everybody else including me nodded but Alice gave us the most heart breaking puppy pout and pleaded. "Fine, Fine. Just don't go overboard with her." "Yay. Yay." And she bounded up the stairs.

"1, 2, 3 andd…" I counted.

" WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR NEW CLOTHES!!!!!!" Alice screamed horrified.

" Bella Barbie commences." Everybody burst out laughing and I couldn't help but snigger myself.

This is going to be a long day.

**( I was going to stop here but seeing I'm not going to write another chapter for a while I'm going to make this longer to please you all x)**

_Alice POV_

Once I saw what Bella looked like I couldn't help but scream at her. It was ridiculous. I had bought her a whole new wardrobe and she was wearing a Flyleaf tee-shirt with skinny jeans.

I wasn't going to let her see my Jasper wearing that, especially without her doing anything with her hair. WAS SHE MAD.?

After I saw the horror in her expression I couldn't help but feel a little guilty seeing I had just screamed at her on her first morning waking up in her new home. So I spoke a little calmly to her and took her inside to experiment.

She's going to look beautiful. When Edward see's her, he won't want to look away.

Not that I really want Edward to go out with her anyway because he's the school player and on my count, A BLOODY DICKHEAD! But Bella will be able to find that out for herself. I'm sure.

_Bella POV_

HELL! ABSOLUTE HELL!

HOW DARE SHE?! She just grabs me and forces me to into a chair. I mean I already love Alice and all but JESUS THAT'S JUST CRUEL.

She's been working on me for the last HOUR and I'm starving. I can't wait to be free and eat SOMETHING. Everybody has already had their breakfast. Alice told me that Carlisle's a doctor and had to go to work and Esme had to go and take her mother out all day. At least Esme still has her mother…….

"Bella. Stop moping, I'm nearly done and you look ravishing. No-body will even recognise that it's you."

"No Alice. That's because no-body knows me yet and hardly know what I look like."

She pulled me around so we were facing each other with a furious expression on her face. She was small but hell! Could she be scary! I was cowering in my seat before she had even said anything.

"BELLA STOP BEING STUPID! ONLY EDWARD, JASPER AND ROSALIE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU YET. EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE AND NOW YOU LOOK EVEN BETTER SO STOP COMPLAINING." I was that scared I couldn't say anything and just nodded.

"Righto then. Nearlyy finisheedd…" She sang like she hadn't even raised her voice.

A few more minutes passed when she told me to look in the full length mirror.

I gasped out loud and Alice smirked. She had put me in a sleeveless plain white black top with a small white mini skirt and black leggings with lace at the bottom. My hair was put into a high ponytail with curls spiralling down my back and put a little bit of natural makeup on my face.

Wow. But it made a difference. I actually looked like a pretty teenage girl. Which was a first.

"There. Now say thank you Alice?"

"Thank you Alice"

"Say, I look beautiful and it's all down to you"

I grinned "I look… Pretty and it's all down to you."

She grimaced and said "Hm… Ok say, Alice I want you to dress me up every day and we can go shopping whenever you want to. I will let you buy my clothes and I will love every minute of it." She smiled as she said this and grinned at me.

I glared at her incredulously and finished quickly " I LOOK BEAUTIFUL AND IT'S ALL DOWN TO YOU."

She burst out laughing and I joined in to. "Ok. Ok. Well that was a start." "Ha you think?"

GOD! I NEED TO STOP LAUGHING SO MUCH. THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES. The voice in the back of my head was saying. Oh, I really need to control that voice. It's beginning to get on my nerves. But it did the job. I stopped laughing immediately and told Alice I wanted some breakfast.

"Sure Bella. Time to show everybody the new you." She said happily.

_Edward's POV_

Alice had got all of us crowded into the front room to show off the new Bella and introduce her to us. I was pretty annoyed actually as all I wanted to do was go and find the boys and tell then what happened last night.

My thoughts got interrupted as Alice came bursting through the door with Bella complaining and trying to hide behind her which was pretty stupid as Alice is tiny and only and ant could hide behind the mighty one.

"Oh please Bella. Stop being stupid and follow me." She did as she was told reluctantly and had her eyes glued to her feet. I held my breath in surprise.

She looked beautiful. WHAT! Beautiful? I've never used that word to describe a girl before? Well these are the modern times Edward. Things change.

She looked quite plain but all of the clothes clung to her curves in the right places and the mini skirt was a great addition. She didn't look like the Bella I saw last night with the same clothes on as the day before and messy hair. She had a high ponytail that emphasized her neck and then she looked up.

Awww… She looked so cute. Like she was going to burst out crying and when she saw that I was staring at her in a un humanly manner she blushed tomato red. God, that blush was adorable.

OH GOD! Why am I using those damn words? Beautiful? Adorable! Cute?! What's wrong with me? Urghhh…

"AWW BELLA LOOKS CUTE" Emmett teased. Bella's hand was on the door knob and it looked like she was going to run any second. That deserved a punch from Rosalie.

"I know right! Anyway, Now that's out of the way, Bella this is Rosalie" Alice pointed to her and she gave a small smile and hugged her slightly. "This is Jasper!" Alice pulled Jasper out of his seat and beamed at him. Jasper said a small hello and shook hands with Bella. She blushed a bit more and smiled back. Why did that gesture make me feel all possessive for? I mean it's only Jasper and Alice and him have the hots for each other anyways.

Then it was time to introduce me. "Bella, This is Edward." She pointed in my direction with an expression that says " I'm warning you Edward. No funny business." I nearly laughed and stood up to say hello to Bell for a second time.

"Why hello Bella. That talk we had last night was just lovely. I hope you don't sleep with the baseball bat…" She looked shocked at first but when she saw that I was joking she burst out laughing and shook my hand. "Hello Edward. Yes I had fun last night. No I don't sleep with the baseball bat but I should have hit you first with it before turning the lights on."

Now it was my turn to look shocked. It didn't look like she could hold it in any longer and burst out laughing even harder. "Ooooohhh I see. Is that funny heh?" "Yes very." She said simply and I laughed along with her.

Everybody was staring at us with their mouths open confused and it made us laugh even harder. Alice was biting her lip trying not to laugh but I could see that it was killing her.

"When did you too meet?" Rosalie asked once we could control our laughter.

"Long story" Me and Bella said at the same time and I looked at her longingly.

**Yayyy… Chapter 5 COMPLETE.**

**What did you think? Well review and I will find out :D Love you all and I made Edward's character a little less mean since I got a very strongly written review about how much Edward was a dick. It kind of scared me and me and Terri burst out laughing at it.**

**I KNOW ALICE IS ONE SCARY MONSTER !!! LOOOOOOOOL**

**Review please otherwise I will be very angry and not finish the story. HA I CAN USE BLACKMAIL COUSE IT'S MY STORY.**

**God. I'm sorry LOL. I'm a little hyper at the moment. I had a chocolate chip cookie and the sugar got to my head LOL. I love that world. LOL IT'S SO COOL.**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL(REVIEW)LOLOLOL**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day Of School

**YAYY!!! I'M BACK…. That was probably the worst holiday of my life! Oh well. The worst is over and now I'm back to WOW you with my amazing writing skills lol x**

_Chapter6: First Day of School._

Bella POV

Holy Cow! It's my first day of school tomorrow. Well, of course it's not my FIRST day but you get the drift. I'm unbelievably nervous, and scared, and….

"Bella. Stop freaking out, I can tell by your expression and it's not pretty" Alice whined.

"I am not freaking out. I'm just…."

"Freaking out. Exactly now get over here and let me put the damn face mask on so you're super fresh tomorrow."

I wasn't about to argue with her. She was right of course and I did want to look and feel fresh for the morning. The rest I wasn't so keen on. She insisted on buying me another brand new outfit with lingerie from Victoria's Secret with shoes and clothes from ASOS. I really wish she would stop spending so much money on me. She also insisted that we get up at 6:00 tomorrow so she can do hair and makeup.

I'm probably going to sound spoilt and disrespectful but I wish I could just go back to my old home and live off that. I like doing things for myself and I really don't like makeovers. Why can't I just be like normal teenagers and enjoy the treatment I'm getting?

Oh yeah. That's why… I'm broken, an orphan, a loser.

"BELLA! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO STOP THINKING!" Alice cried at me wiping the tears that were flowing down my face. "How am I supposed to put the mask on if you're crying? Think of good happy things, yeah. Just for a few hours."

She had started doing that when I started crying for no reason. Soothing me. It was really nice but I needed somebody else to be doing it to me. The person who gave birth to me, the woman that brought me up and hugged me when I cried. But she's gone.

This made me cry harder and Alice just held me until my tears ran dry.

"Sorry Alice." I managed to whisper a few minutes later.

"It's ok. Now get yourself cleaned up and I the makeover will begin!" She smiled wickedly at me.

I decided to try and use sarcasm back. "That maybe a reason to stay IN the shower Alice" But the joke fell flat.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and ushered me into the bathroom.

I had been living in the Cullen's Mansion for nearly three weeks now and it was only Alice and Emmett I let gets close to me. Carlisle was sweet and asked me how I was doing now and again but that was it for conversation with him. This was ok for me as I wasn't really ready to warm up to a new father already. Esme was out of the picture though. I wouldn't let her touch me or anything.

I so wanted for us to get on because she is probably the nicest woman I have ever met other than my mom, but that was the reason I wouldn't go near her. I was still mourning for sweet Renée and I couldn't let another woman take over her role quite yet.

Rosalie and Jasper smiled at me all the time but kept their distance, which I was glad for. I don't think I would be able to cry in front of them too. It would just be way to embarrassing. Rosalie did come shopping with me and Alice last week though and she seemed really nice.

Edward. Edward was weird. The first week he wouldn't leave me alone. He was constantly trying to talk to me and asked me if he wanted to go for lunch with him to get out of the house but I wasn't there. Only in body was I there and I didn't respond how I should have.

After that week he hardly spoke to me again. I mean, I shouldn't care or anything but I don't understand why he was acting that way. Maybe he just wanted to give me space?

"Bellllaaaa… Are you alright? You've been in there for twenty minutes. You only needed to wash your face." I heard Alice banging on the bathroom door with concern. Crap! I let my imagination run away with me again.

"Err… I'm fine Alice. Just finishing up." I quickly turned the shower off and pulled my clothes on. I walked into my bedroom again and the whole room was wrecked.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE!!" I screamed. I had tried my hardest not to touch anything in my room as I didn't want to make a mess. It still didn't seem right living here.

"CALM DOWN BELLA I WAS LOOKING FOR A SHOE!" She screamed right back at me with some humour.

"So, to look for ONE shoe you have to destroy THE ROOM!?"

"It's your room Bella, and no I didn't but I did this so you could clean up and notice the beautiful clothes that you haven't even looked at yet." I realized right then that I must have hurt her feelings. She sat down on the bed at looked at the knees. God. Now I was upsetting other people around me. Why do I have to be so stupid and selfish?

"Alice…" I started sitting next to her side on the unmade bed. "Al, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had hurt your feelings, it just didn't cross my mind." I said honestly. I had other things running around in my mind.

"Of course it hadn't" and with that she left the room saying she would be back in a few minutes.

Hell. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!!!!!

**The next day**

I'd had an awful night's sleep and that means I'm going to get a right shout at by Alice. She wanted me to look fresh and glow but now I looked like a dead cat that had been thrown around a few times. I had been looking in the mirror when I found a small spot right in the middle of my forehead and screamed.

Yes it was the most stupid thing I could have done but I was seriously scared. I had never received a spot before. The whole house was in my room in less than a second and Alice had run straight up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DID YOU SCREAM, HAVE YOU…….." She cut off the sentence when she found the glowing red monstrosity on my face and screamed too.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!? WHY IS ALICE AND BELLA SCREAMING AT EACHOTHER?" Emmett shouted clearly annoyed that he had been woken up with a start. Rosalie came to the rescue though when she walked up to me and pushed my hair out of my face. It seemed like an impossibility to answer while I was so mortified.

"It seems that Bella has a spot." She said simply and walked into my bathroom slamming the door.

Everybody stared at me for a few seconds then Emmett, Jasper and Edward burst out laughing at me. Esme and Carlisle must had left for work already.

_A while later_

I was sitting in Alice's room on her bed shaking my head. Rosalie had walked into my bathroom to get some spot cream that was hidden in my cabinet and we spent those few minutes trying to let the spot calm down. The boys settled down after that and Emmett had questioned my sanity. It wasn't funny. It was horrible.

"Humiliating, absolutely humiliating. They will never let me live that down will they?" I said without emotion in my voice. I was in shock. Alice was soothing me again while curling my hair.

"Of course they will Bella. It will all be forgotten by tomorrow morning. I'm sure of it." But the statement didn't reach her eyes.

An hour later to be precise we were all ready and about to walk out the door when I froze mid step.

"Err… Bella. Are you ok?" Edward questioned while I was rooted to the spot.

"What if people say mean things or laugh at me. If they say anything about my parents I don't know how I will react." I rushed with alarm in my tone. Alice noticed this and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry Bells. I'll crush them if I hear any of em' say one thing about you." Emmett's unusual serious tone alarmed me even more and I chickened out.

"I…think….I might just skip school today yeah. I'm ugh… feeling ill." I stuttered like a fool.

Jasper walked up to me and touched my shoulder. "Bella. You're going to be fine. We won't let anybody hurt you." He promised with sincerity. Alice I noticed squeezed my hand tighter and beamed up at Jasper. Wow. What's up with her?

With that everybody walked out of the door leaving me and Edward standing there.

We stood staring at each other for a few minutes when he started.

"Right then," He said awkwardly. "Let's go." And he pushed me out the door.

Right then I got this shooting sensation in my arm where he had led me out the door and my heart started to beat rapidly. Wow. Edward must have felt it too and let go of my arm as quickly as he had grabbed it. He stared at me for a moment with nothing but bewilderment in his beautiful green eyes and I stared back at him with probably horror on my face.

"Sorry" he murmured almost silently and literally ran to his car.

To prevent myself from further embarrassment I decided to ride the car with Emmett and Rosalie. They didn't seem to appreciate it very much though. The whole ride they were fidgeting in the front seats catching glimpses of me in the front row mirror. When we were nearly there I don't think Emmett could handle it anymore and grabbed Rosalie's hand while bringing it up to his mouth. He kissed her hand right there, right then. Rosalie gasped and turned to me with a horror-struck expression.

Emmett turned all sheepish and said the three words that cleared it all up. "Don't tell anyone."

I understood at once and started grinning like a mad thing.

Once the car stopped at the school I jumped out and ran over to Alice that had just stepped out of Jaspers car.

"Hey Bella. Wow what's up with you? Your grinning like a maniac, I thought you were nervous?"

"Why Alice, Why would I feel like that? I'm not nervous; in fact I am very gleeful!" I impersonated somebody out of the 18 hundred century.

She looked at me with obvious shock covering her features. I could tell what she was thinking. She was thinking that this was the happiest she has seen me since I moved here.

"Good!!" She soon caught on and grabbed my arm, probably wondering how long my good mood will last.

Fifteen minutes later I was all settled with my timetable and Alice was walking me to my first class. Biology. Not my favourite subject but what can you do about it?

The next site I saw had my feet planted into the ground again and caused my mouth the fall open.

Edward Cullen was shacked up in the corner of the classroom with two girls planted on his lap and having a make-out session with them both at the same time. Oh my god.

Alice having seeing my alarm grabbed my fingers and squeezed them intensely hard. "Bella, I didn't want you to find out like this…..but….. Edwards the school player you see."

My good mood was abruptly infatuated.

**There you go peeps x That was chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. That was quite a long chapter and I took me the whole day to write it as my dad was being a dick and kept interrupting me by calling my name over and over again for four hours solid.**

**So if you think the chapter is crap I am impossibly sorry. Blame my dad for interrupting my thinking time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALL X I NOW HAVE 33 REVIEWS YAYY.**

**Also it would be great if you could read my other stories x**

**Love**

**Erin xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Like I Care!

**Chapter 7**

**Like I care**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

Bella POV

Oh my God! I think I'm going to be physically sick. I never thought Edward was like that but it was typical I wasn't the best judge of character when it comes to people. I mean, look at my father.

I promised Alice that I would be fine and she ran off to lesson, promising to help me kick his ass later. Why wouldn't I be fine anyway? He doesn't mean anything to me. He's just a stupid step brother with a one track system mind. I decided that I was going to let him known to my obvious distaste for his extracurricular activities.  
I stormed up to the far end of the room were Edward was sharing saliva and stamped on his foot. Hard!

He yelped out in pain and pushed the pathetic pansies of his lap. They started moaning about broken nails and I snorted with laughter. Gosh, I am so ashamed of my gender. He heard me laughing and eyed me curiously. Then recognition hit his face, he must have just figured out that I did it to him. A few emotions flickered around his face, anger, guilt, disbelief then they changed into something else. He started grinning at me. That sick low-life was seriously grinning at me? My hand twitched at my side, one slap, just one to wipe that cocky smile off of his face.

I glared back at him in pure disgust and made a sickening sound in the back of my throat. I wasn't able to register the rest of his emotions because at that moment the bell for first lesson rang. I gave him one last look then swung around to sit in front of him. That doesn't mean I wasn't aware of what was going on behind though…

"Eddie Kins!" one of his pansies whined at him. "What's up with her? And why did she stamp on your foot?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Bella here was just being the over-protective little sister that I love so much." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice but that was too much. I burst out into hysteric laughter. I spun around in my chair still laughing at him.

"Ha! Over-protective? Love so much? I think not! For starters, I only stood on your foot because it was truly disgusting watching my so called 'big brother' share saliva with two girls at the same time, its high school not a porn studio and secondly: DON'T take the piss when you're putting love in a sentence, either say it if you mean it or don't say it at all,"

He narrowed his eyes at me and was about to fight back when the teacher waltzed in five minutes late. I wouldn't normally have let him get to me like that but it was all too much for me, too much drama has been going on in my life at the moment and his sneering at me was not making matters any better. It is true that I also have a problem with the word 'love'. Ever since the accident…… I have never even said the word. Yeah, Alice mentioned that she loved me already on my first night but I didn't intervene because she was comforting me in the easiest way possible.

"Okay, class quieten down. As you all ready know, my name is Mr. Banner. Right, because it's a new semester I will be changing seating arrangements so everybody can get used to one another again." He said with much satisfaction. There were a few groans and sighs and I started chuckling at their misery. This was pleasure compared to what I'd been through. I mean what's so bad with arranged seats. Finally the Mr Banner noticed me and started smiling.

"You must be Isabella Swan. Welcome." Everybody at this point had turned to stare at me, the shiny new toy. It was really embarrassing so I just nodded at him accepting his welcome with a mute acknowledgement while sinking down into my seat, my face flushed.

"Now Isabella-"He was cut off suddenly by nobody other than 'EddieKins'.

"Sir? Sorry for the interruption but she likes being called Bella." This I was shocked at. I spun around to question him but he was looking at the desk. The teacher coughed to get my attention again.

"Hmm… well I'm very sorry Bella, maybe it would be a good idea if Edward was seated next to you-" He was cut off yet again but by me this time.

"What?!" I screamed, horrified. Please, please don't make him sit next to me. I chanted helplessly in my head. He's such a jerk! I wanted to scream at him but he already looked like I had committed a murder.

"Now! You do not shout in my classroom, Ms. Swan. Edward if you could please move next to Isa.. Bella, please."

Edward literally ran to his new assigned seat and smiled at me. "Hi again." Oh my God, now he's trying to start a conversation with me? I growled, warning him to keep away from me but he just flashed a brilliant crooked smile my way, a darning look for a dead man to wear.

Oh, and he is so dead.

After an excruciatingly half hour of sly grins and forced politeness on Edwards half I walked up to Mr. Banner's desk. He picked his head up from a book, a pucker appeared in between his furry brows and his head tilted to one side.

"Yes Bella?" He asked insolently....

I didn't want to sound rude so I asked politely, "Sir, do you think it would be possible if you could move my seat next to somebody else. You see, it's just that as step-brothers we do not get on very well and I would feel so much more comfortable on my own?" I half pleaded the last sentence.

Concern showed in his emotions, but before he could say anything a hand came on top of my shoulder along with an amused chuckle. I knew who it was before turning around as a sharp electric shock vibrated through my body and I was knocked speechless throughout the rest of the speech.

"Sir," Interrupted Edward "I think it's a great arrangement. It makes me feel more comfortable knowing that my little sister is not stuck with her work and we wouldn't want that would we? Seeing that she is new and more vulnerable to be likely to stick her hand up in the air."

God, he is so clever. But I didn't fight back because I was still speechless.

"Is that true Bella? Do you feel obligated that as a new student it wouldn't be prudent to ask for help?" I nodded my head without really comprehending what he was saying.

"Okay then, I guess that's settled. You will be seated next to Edward for the rest of the year to get some help. Our Edward is absolutely brilliant with biology." Mr Banner clapped.

Edward then led me out of the room with me half dazed in front. Then I found my voice again.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!!??"

"What?" He chuckled.

"That. I don't want to sit with you!"

"Why not?" he demanded getting mad.

"Because I don't like you!"

A look of hurt crossed his features but was gone so soon that I thought I had imagined it. Instead he was wearing his cocky, teasing face.

"Well, you seemed to like me when we were introduced a second time and we laughed together."

I growled. "That was because I didn't know you then."

"OH, but you know me so well now don't you. I mean, we've known each other for_ three whole weeks_. You can learn _a lot_ about people in _three whole weeks."_ He was trying to be sarcastic but he had a point.

"Yes you can and I know all about you!."

"Oh, OK. So what do you know about me _soooo_ well then?

We were still standing in the hallway at the time and causing a lot of onlookers.

"Well!" I shouted, infuriated by this point "I know that you're a player and shag anything that moves!!!"

He took a violent step towards me so we were inches away from each other and growled furiously,

"You. Don't. Know. Anything!" Then turned around abruptly and walked away.

So, I guess this is war

**Hi, well its quarter to eight on a school night and I decided to write this chapter as I was become bored.**

**I also need to give a huge thanks to KellmettRocksThatHat for re-writing the start of this chapter. She's the one with experience, not me. X**

**REVIEW! X**


	8. Chapter 8: The Midnight Talk

Bella Pov.

These past few weeks have been complete and utter hell. A new rebellious streak had been added to my personality and I was using it to the best of my advantages. Last Tuesday was the best though, I was sitting perfectly content at the cafeteria table when Edward walked up to me with Jessica joined to his hip, and started snogging in front of me. I had to actually run out of the room to stop myself from barfing up my dinner. Alice ran after me and held my hair from my face and people snickered during lessons, but it was nothing compared to period six.

Edward, being Edward took the whole 'running out of the cafeteria' situation the wrong way. So, while I was waiting patiently for the bell to ring in Biology, Edward pulls the stool back and grins at me. Seriously. I felt like slapping him, but I had no idea what he was grinning at. I gave him a confused look and he started laughing!

"What the hell's wrong with you Edward?" I barked at him, completely annoyed with his childish behaviour.

"So, I heard that you ran out of the cafeteria because of me and Jessica? Huh." He was using all of his seduction techniques to get me to crave in but I just nodded my head and said "Yeah."

He smirked then and started stroking my arm. I pulled away immediately and a look of hurt crossed his face. I sighed. He tried again anyway. "So, why did you do it??" he asked with pure curiosity. I answered back almost instantly. "Becauuseee…. It was the most disgusting thing I think I have ever seen and I was repulsed by your inhumanly actions." He frowned and huffed. God, he's such a baby.

So, the thing with Edward… He hates me and I hate him. We have been nothing but horrible to each other since the argument. It's pretty tiring actually but I two can play at this game.

I had been abnormally quiet at home, compared to the drama at school, home can be very quiet. I don't do so well with quiet. I had more and more time on my hands and my thoughts always lead to my mom. God I miss her so much. I had learnt not to cry every time I thought of her happy smile, the smile that made me love her more than anything.

I had just come back from school and tomorrow is Saturday. Yippee! (Big sarcasm) A whole weekend of tortuous memories. I had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I hummed while pulling my pyjama top over my head.

"Oh hey Alice. What's up?" She pushed open the door and sank onto my bed.

"Hey Bella," she smiled. "You're coming to a party with me tomorrow night!" squealing she started jumping up and down on my bed. "We're going late night shopping in a minute and we are going to get some gorgeous dresses to make us look beautiful! Not that you're not beautiful or anything Bella, I didn't, mean it that way."

I didn't even register what she was saying as I was shocked into place. Party. As in dancing and alcohol. Alice must have seen the reluctance in my eyes as she stopped bouncing.

"Alice, I don't want to go to a party. I've never been to one before and I've never tasted alcohol."

Her mouth dropped to the floor and she started at me with a incredulous expression. "You've never drank alcohol at a party." She stated.

I shook my head and she walked over to me. She hugged me and in a dramatic and teasing tone she said "There, there Bella. You'll be drunk in on time." She pulled away and burst out laughing at my expression.

-----------0--------------

I didn't have a say in the matter and 20 minutes later she had dressed me in suitable clothing again and driven me to Port Angeles for some late night shopping.

We ended up buying two dresses, shoes, bags, pants and bras.

Once we got back it was eleven o'clock and I was worn-out and drained. My feet were killing me and all I wanted to do was sleep. Of course, that wasn't the easiest thing to do when you're living with three step-brothers and two step-sisters. Emmett had carried my bags in and guilt tripped me into playing Resident Evil with him on the Play Station 3. I agreed reluctantly and beat Emmett three times with my eyes half closed. After beating him for the fourth time he told me to go to bed. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I was just nodding off to sleep when somebody knocked on my bedroom door. "Urgh" I cursed out loud. WHY WON'T ANYONE LET ME SLEEP!? I composed myself and pulled the covers further up my body when a blonde head poked around my door.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up? I'll come back tomorrow."

"No Rosalie, it's ok. Come in..." I was more than a little shocked that Rosalie wanted to speak to me. I don't think she had said one word to me since I moved here. What could she want? She sat down on my bed cautiously and started playing with the hem of her silky night gown. Her hair was still intact though from what I could see in the dark. As always. God, why is she so pretty? I don't look like that. I frowned at myself. Rosalie must have caught it and started playing with her hair as well.

"Err… Rose? What's the matter?" Might as well get straight to the point.

"I was…just wondering….if…."

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion. "If?" I helped her continue. She took a deep breath and started again.

"Bella. I'm really sorry that I have been ignoring you these past few weeks. Do you forgive me?" I stared at her in shock, my mouth hanging open. She was apologising to me, for the most absurd reason. Whoa, she's got it bad.

"Rosalie, it's fine really. Why would you be apologising for that?" She smiled.

"It's just that I feel really bad for it and I wanted to be there for you, but I had to be careful about it." I flinched. I knew exactly what she was talking about and suddenly I felt extremely guilty. When was the last time I thought about my mother? I should be thinking about her every second of the day. That's what she would want. Rosalie saw the expression on my face and frowned.

"That's what I'm trying to get at Bella. You need to let go of her. I've been watching you over the past few weeks and noticed that you completely change your personality when thinking about your mother. It's like you become….violent when somebody mentions her. It's not good for you."

I noticed that she was looking at me with pleading eyes and my resolve weakened. Tears started leaking over the side of my eyes. She's right. She's absolutely right. But there's nothing I can do about it. That's how I am now.

"Rosalie," I managed at just a whisper. "I don't know why I'm like that. It's just how I am. I get really infuriated when thinking about her and I don't know why." Suddenly the most horrifying thought popped into my mind. "Oh my god." I started crying loudly then. Sobbing, almost. I can't believe this has happened to me. NO!

Rosalie leaned over to me and pulled me into her grasp. Holding and stroking my back to calm me down. "Bella, it's ok. You're allowed to cry. Don't worry."

"BUT ROSALIE! IT'S NOT OK. CAN'T YOU SEE IT? I'M JUST LIKE CHARLIE!! TURNING VIOLENT WHEN….WHEN….." I couldn't finish my sentence because the sobs racking my body were making it impossible. I did look up once though, and when I did I wanted to run into a hole and hide. Her expression was furious, livid. I stopped sobbing and cringed at her glare.

"BELLA! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT? DO YOU WAN'T ME TO TAKE YOU TO A PHYSCO HOME? HUH? WILL THAT DO ANY BARING ON YOU, BECAUSE IF YOU EVER, EVER SAY ANYTHING AS STUPID AS THAT EVER AGAIN, I WILL GET YOU LOCKED UP AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!"

I jumped out of my skin and sank into the wall, if that was even possible. What is she even talking about? I was about to ask her, but she started again. Calmly this time.

"Bella, you are nothing, NOTHING LIKE CHARLIE. So do not ever say anything so ridiculous ever again. Ok." I nodded to shocked to say anything. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again.

"Just don't let it get to you ok?" I nodded again but with more sincerity. "Thanks Rose." I whispered and she smiled that I had called her 'Rose'. "Friends?" I nodded and she pulled me into a hug.

We were both too tired to say anymore and both fell asleep under the covers in my bed.

------------0---------------

The next morning was hectic. I dedicated the start of the day to homework, and then I was rushed into Alice's room with Rose on toe. Apparently it was 'Bella Barbie' again today, like every day, but this time they had to make me look 'absolutely stunning that no-body can take their eyes off of'. There words, not mine. So, there I was, sitting there bored out of my brains and wanting to go to bed thinking 'You know what, I really don't want to go to this bloody party and I don't give a damn what I look like'.

It seemed that me, Alice and Rosalie were now a little clan. Practically inseparable since I woke up this morning next to Rosalie. I didn't really mind that I woke next to her. It was nice to have some company. My mind also kept wondering to Edward. Why did he have such a problem with me? He acts so childish as well. Trying to get my attention and annoying me to no end. For someone who was so good looking, he sure does have a funny attitude to go with it. Hang on; of course he has a shitty personality. Good lucks, slutty girl and immensely popular. It's his duty to be a prick.

"Humph." I didn't mean to say that out loud. Shit.

"What's up with you grumpy?" Rose questioned.

"Nothing."

They shrugged it off then turned me around in the chair, facing the mirror.

Oh my god. I actually looked pretty. For the first time in my life I actually thought that I looked pretty. When we had gone shopping I had picked out this Rolling Stones dress. Of course picking one that went down to my knees, but somehow the dress had been cut to my mi-thigh. The dress is an orange-y, red-y colour with black and white checkers with the big Rolling Stones tongue in the middle. I loved it. Even though it was that short I was afraid to bend over.

Along with the dress I had killer black heels on with ribbons circling my ankles. All together the outfit was outstanding. Rosalie had painted my toe and finger nails a jet black and Alice gave me a black Smokey eye effect with bright red lipstick-gloss. My hair had been curled and scrunched at the same time and gave it a messy look.

"Wow." I whispered to myself.

"Oh yeah." Alice screamed back at me. "Bella you look SEXY!" She burst out laughing me and Rosalie following shortly behind. They were right. I looked sexy. Ha!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The boys were waiting downstairs waiting patiently to go when we made our grand entrance. I thought their eyes were going to drop out of their eye sockets. It was funny actually. As soon as they saw us there jaws dropped at simultaneously and they all started spluttering. Me, Rose and Alice all fell about laughing and they all grinned sheepishly. Just as I was about to grab my leather jacket, Edward walked up to me.

"Err…Hey." I lifted my eyebrows at him and he smiled.

"Err hi" I said back and started towards the front door were everybody was waiting in Emmett's jeep. Edward followed suit.

"You err… look really nice tonight." He complimented and I blushed for no reason.

"Thanks" I whispered and locked the door behind me thinking exactly the same thing about him.

**Sorry for the crappy ending and sorry for the long wait. I was going to fit the party scene in this chapter but it was way too long and this chapter is long as it is. So sorry ******

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review because I am missing them. I will update again after 6 reviews.**

**Erin x**


	9. Chapter 9: Holding Liquor

**Enjoy x**

The ride to the party was horrible. The atmosphere and tension in the car was unbearable. I even thought about jumping out at one point.

As me and Edward were last to depart from the house we had to be the ones to squish into the back with everyone else. I ended up sitting on Edwards lap.

THERE I SAID IT.

Emmett and Rose were in the front. Jasper was next to the window on the left and Alice was in the middle. That left one seat left. A very _small _seat. I can't even think about it anymore. The whole thing was too embarrassing. Oh yeah, Edward decided to get a hard on right then and there as well, so I was sitting on his rock hard penis. Oh god, I'm gonna barf.

I was now currently in the bathroom with Alice, adding more red lipstick to my full lips.

"Alice, why am I here again?" I wondered out loud. It just wasn't my thing. I'd rather sit at home and mourn for my ruined family.

"Because you need to get out of the house, and its fun." She answered unmoved by my miserable tone. She was adding more mascara now. "Do you really think my mother would appreciate me going partying a couple of months after she's died?" I argued, hurt evident in my voice.

She dropped her mascara and grabbed my wrists forcefully in her tiny hands. The gesture caught me off guard. "Alice, what the h…"

"I thought you were getting over her." It wasn't a question. She was stating my feelings. I glared at her incredulously. "Alice. She was my mom. Of course I'm not getting over it. I will never get over it." She stared at me with shocked eyes, like she had totally forgotten that I was probably going through an awful time. "Fuck Bella. I'm sorry."

I shrugged her hands away. "Yeah whatever. Let's just go and get wasted." Her tinkling laugh sounded through the room. She was back to her old self. I on the other hand. My good mood had suddenly disappeared and I suddenly felt ready to kill somebody. The anger flowing through my veins caused me to rip the bathroom door out of my way and sprint downstairs. I could hear Alice shouting my name in the background but I took no notice. I needed a drink. Immediately.

I dodged my way around people made it into the kitchen. They were all giving me funny looks but I couldn't care less. I grabbed the nearest drink I could reach and knocked it back. I heard cat whistles from the lads but my mood drowned out the embarrassment. I needed to drown out my emotions. I needed to forget that my mom was dead. That I would never see her again and just pretend that she was still here, waiting for me to come home.

I needed to forget that my dad was the one to take her life again, and pretend that he wasn't in prison. I wish that he was sitting in front of the television with one hand around moms shoulders. Not that I had ever seen them do this before. I think they only stayed together for me.

Something suddenly struck me and it left me frozen to the spot with my third glass of alcohol in my hand. I couldn't cry. Normally I would be sobbing my heart out right now but all I could do was be angry. I don't know what I was angry for. All I know is that I was and I loved it.

The alcohol burned and I think I was downing Vodka. I was starting to become a little bit tipsy now and couldn't think straight. Perfect!

The drink was doing its job. Why hadn't I ever thought of this before?

Well I will be doing it a lot more now I have found out the way to happiness. Well, I suppose not happiness. I could never be happy again. Forgetfulness maybe?

I decided to walk around the house a little so I poured two more glasses and carried them out the back yard. I was very aware that everybody was staring at me with horror-stuck expressions.

"Bloody hell. Is she trying to kill herself? That's straight Vodka in those glasses." I heard one girl whisper to her friend.

Huh? Maybe.

Hmm… I wonder where Edward is. I could do with a good argument.

After prancing around the glass a few time I spotted him in the further end of the yard near the trees. He seemed to be with somebody.

Totally high jacked out of my body, I made my way over to him. I some home managed not to trip once.

"Edwarrdddd-y" I laughed to myself while calling out to him. I understood what was going on as soo n as I stood next to him. He was making out with some girl whose name I couldn't remember and it looked pretty intense. I must have been standing there for a while, just staring at them because when he came up for air he spotted me and screamed bloody murder.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST BELLA!" His facial expressions were hilarious and I found myself clutched over trying to control my laughter. I must have been like that for a while because when I looked up again the girl had disappeared and Edward was staring at me with a worried expression. Worried? Why the fuck is he worried?

"Hey snog-ward." I saluted him and burst out laughing again. "Hey, were have my drinks gone?" I babbled half blind.

"Bella, what have you been drinking?" He asked while trying to hold me up straight.

"Don't you mean, what am I drinking? Now where has it gone? Did you take it away from me? That's not very nice of you, ya' know."

"Bella," he growled. Obviously not happy with what I had said. "What. Did. You. Drink?"

"Err…." I racked my brain, trying to remember. "I think this…This…Girrrllll said it was Vadddkkaa." I hiccupped. I heard him sigh.

"How much vodka did you drink Bella?"

"Dunno-p." I said popping the 'p'.

"Right. Can you make it to the house?"

I tried to look toward the house but my vision was blurred and kept boinging back and forth. **(This happened to me when I was drunk. I couldn't read the time on the clock because my eyes kept going back and forth really quickly. I thought it was really funny)**

"No" I pouted. Edward sighed again.

"Fine." Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the house.

"PUTT MEEE DOWWWNNNN!" I screamed at him. "No."

I pouted again.

"I can't believe you have let yourself get like this." He muttered to himself. I giggled.

"Hey did anybody see how much she drank?" He shouted to some lads and indicated him head to me. "HEL YEAH." One of the shouted back. "SHE DRANK SIX GLASSES IN FIVE MINUTES. SHE'S A NATURAL!" I laughed again.

"No she's just in-experienced." Edward deadly whispered to himself while glaring down at me murderously.

"Awww, you love me really." I slurred to him without thinking. He stayed quiet.

The next thing I knew I was being placed onto a bed in someone's bedroom and I could faintly hear Evanescence, call me when your sober, booming through the walls. Such a perfect song. Edward sat next to me.

"Why Bella?" He whispered, clearly hurt. God knows why.

Suddenly there was tension in the atmosphere and unanswered questions lingered on a line. Being drunk as I was, I answered him the only answer I had. I looked him straight in the eyes and amazingly my pupils didn't waver.

"It helped me. Made me forgot that I have nothing to look forwards too in life. It helped me forget that my mom was dead and my dad's in prison for twenty five years. It's a great feeling. Forgetting things. You should try it sometimes." I whispered the last part.

That was when it happened. I started crying. Not drunken crying, but proper emotional, lost crying.

Edward pulled me against him and let me cry onto his chest. He just held me, but it made me feel better.

I couldn't believe it. I hate Edward with a passion. I know we haven't known each other long, but it has always been that way. Oh my god, I think I'm actually beginning to like Edward Cullen.

**There you go. That was quite an emotional chapter. I wrote this in one hour. I have magic fingers lol. I couldn't stop them; they just flew across the keyboard.**

**Please review because i need to know what you think. **

**NEW MOON IN 5 DAYS!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Erin x**


	10. Chapter 10: Thinking

**Here you go, as promised.**

I was abruptly woken by a banging headache.

"Urgh" What did I do last night?

I reluctantly sat up in my bed and looked down at my clothes. Huh, still in my party clothes. Figures. It must have been one hell of a night. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I looked over at a sleeping form in the middle of my bedroom and squeaked. Who the hell is in here? I jumped out of my bed and made my way over. When I was halfway there I figured out that it was a boy and I froze. Oh my god, please, please, please don't say I did anything last night. I whimpered before shaking him awake.

"Go away." A velvet voice mumbled and rolled over. Edward?

I shuck him again and he hit me in the face. "Edward!" I screamed and he sat up right gasping his apologies. "God, Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"You bloody idiot. I think it's broken!"

"Shit Bella, I am so sorry."

"Quit apologising you dickhead." I was frantically running around clutching my nose and probably looked a bit like a freak from were Edward was sitting. Once I thought that I could lose it I screamed at Edward again. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"

Edward bit his lip trying to keep from laughing. "Erm…Bella?"

"WHATT!!!!" I was quickly losing my patience with this idiot and wanted him to piss off. Who does he think he is? Sleeping in my room, then attempting to break my nose. I growled, waiting for him to finish.

"Well, for starters this isn't your room." He stated trying to look uninterested. I was still hissing from the broken nose and blood dripping down my chin. I looked around suddenly and realised that it was not in fact my room. I don't know where I was. "Edward, where are we?"

He actually had to think about it. "Well we went to that party and I can't remember leaving so we must be in somebody's bedroom." My eyes widened at the thought.

"Shit, we need to scram." Edward had already stood up and was tying his laces. He grabbed my hand and we were flying down the stairs. It was so weird when Edward touched me because my body would always go into spasms and I would become all flushed. I don't know why it had such an effect on me because I despised him with a passion. Or did I? Sometimes Edward can be so nice to me; like the other morning. I was late getting up for school and I ran downstairs still getting dressed. We had to leave in five minutes otherwise I would be getting detention. To say the least, I was panicking. Edward was the only person left in the house and he passed his pancakes over without even hesitating. Things like that make me feel ok around him. And then there are times when I feel like shooting him but I don't want to think about them at the moment.

Edward must be at least the tiniest bit attracted me. I mean, he got a stiffy on me and I was only sitting on his lap. Cringe. Edward thought it was time to bring me out of my thoughts. We were now currently in his car and driving away.

"Soooo…Can you not remember a thing last night?"

Hmm… what did happen last night? Thinking, I'm thinking….

Shit.

"Oh my fucking god."

He laughed. "I knew it would come back to you."

"But Edward, I got drunk, and I cried on you and…Eww… you were kissing a walking STD." He swerved to the right and the car came to a halt. He was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe and I couldn't help but laugh right along with him. Damn this is so weird. Me and Edward just don't do this stuff. When we both stopped laughing I smiled and him. I actually smiled at him.

Wait, why do I hate him anyway? Because he was annoying? Because he likes to mess around with girls? That's just who he is. Maybe he actually has a nice personality but I've never realised. "Edward…?"

"Yeah?" he was whispering right along with me.

"Maybe we can be friends?"

"Maybe we can."

**Edward's POV.**

When she told me that we could be friends my heart stopped beating.

**Bella's POV.**

Edward's face glowed with a smile and we drove off again.

When we got back to the house I shut myself in my room and thought for a very long time. Without even thinking about it last night I gave Edward a small amount of my heart. I actually opened up and said something to him about my suffering and when I broke down he was there. I think that it will take a long time to bond like normal people but we are slowly getting there. I wonder what my mom thinks of this. I started smiling again. Would she be proud of my or disappointed that I am bonding so quickly with other people?

I can remember when she was alive and we had small random talk. I told her once that if anything ever happened to her and I had to live with someone else I would never get close to them. All I would do for years was think about her and think about the good times. I can remember telling her these words. 'If you died mom there would be no other reason to get close to anybody else. You are my best friend and I can't imagine life without you.' I know that I was crying at this point and she pulled me onto her lap saying that nothing like that would ever happen and to stop being so silly. But she lied to me. She got herself killed by my dad of all people and I can never forgive them for this.

I was never close to my dad as I never saw him; but I do know that I loved him. In a twisted way he was my dad and you have to love your dad. When I went to see him in the summers he would always make me feel better if I got homesick and I liked cleaning up after him. It made me feel mature and then I would start looking after my mom more. She was always a child and I couldn't help but pick up some of her habits. It's just who she was. Dad made me grow up.

Why did it have to be my dad of all people to kill my mom though? I can't think of how somebody could be so mean. I know that he was jealous of her because he wanted me all the time. He was angry that she got to see me grow up. He loves me and in a sick twisted way, he thinks I love him too. Maybe I do? Maybe I don't? Even if somebody you love kills somebody you love even more, is it even possible to hate them completely?

I looked over at the clock. 7:00pm. I had been cooped in this room for over 6 hours just thinking. What a waste of a day.

Knock, knock!

Esme stuck her head around the corner.

"Hey Bella. Are you ok sweetie?"

I didn't realise that I had been crying the whole time. Over the time that I had been here I had never once tried to speak to Esme. This made me cry even harder. It's not fair of me to ignore her this way.

"Oh my dear…"

She closed my door and walked over to me. "What's been on your mind dear?" I couldn't take it anymore and lunged at her. I hugged and squeezed her as hard as I could and she back to me. She is hurting just as much as I am.

"Oh god Esme, I'm so sorry…So, so sorry!" I blubbered on her shoulder.

"Shhh sweetie. It's ok."

"It's not. I shouldn't be treating you this way. I want to start again, please Esme. I feel so lost all the time and I need you." My cries were becoming hysterical.

"Shhh...Shhh…Sweetie, it wasn't your fault. I could have come and spoke to you whenever I would have liked but I chose not to because I wanted to give you time. You lost someone extremely precious to you and…"

She whispered the last part.

"And I just don't want you to think that I am replacing your mother."

She began to cry with me. I don't know how long we lay there for, wrapped in each other's arms but she soon had to get up.

"Listen, how about I make my special dish for tonight and we can all have a nice dinner together. Huh?" She was wiping the rest of her small tears away and sniffling still. I pulled myself together.

"That would be nice Esme. Thank you."

She gave me one last hug and left me to clean myself up.

Jesus fucking Christ, were the fuck did all of that come from? All of these irrational thoughts kept swimming around in my head and I started to get a migraine. Oh god, I need to get rid of this pain. This emotional pain. I need alcohol.

Mom I love you so much but I need to make other people happy too. I need to be able to love Esme in a way so that we can all get through these next couple of years without depression. I have caused havoc into the Cullen family home and I need to make it right. Now all I need to do is get out of the house.

I got out of bed and silently got dressed into the few party clothes I owned. Well, more like gothic clothes. I looked into the mirror and scared myself. Bloody hell, it's been a long times since I have worn anything like this. I had a small slinky black top on with no sleeves and it had it came together with the lace tied at the back with my bat skirt with lace underneath and purple colour to it.

My shoes were a whole different thing. They came up to my knees with huge buckles all the way up and 5 ¾ platforms. I left my face clean of makeup except for some blood red lipstick and added my cross chocker on to finish the look. Although I may look cool, if anybody saw me they would probably run a mile. That was what I was trying to achieve. I don't want any slinky chaps walking up to me tonight because tonight is my night of getting plastered all by myself. The guys got guts if any walk up to me tonight. I look dangerous, unapproachable…deadly.

I took my boots off to prevent noises and tip toed down the stairs.

"Bella?"

Shit. I'm busted.

I spun around and at the top of the stairs Edward stood there with a confused and surprised expression. I gave him an innocent smile.

"Hey Edward." I began walking down the stairs again hoping he would leave it.

"Where are you going?" I sighed, defeated.

"I want to go out."

"But I thought we were all having dinner with Esme?" He had a sorrowful tone to his voice and I began to feel guilty. I will have to stay for dinner.

"Fine."

We were both at the bottom of the stairs now and he was grinning at me. He looked me up and down and whistled. I hit him in the chest.

"Shut up." But I was laughing. I did look a little extreme and never wear miniskirts. He was probably in shock. He coughed to hide his laugh.

"Well…you sure look erm… dressed up." I began to blush.

"I just want to go out."

He raised an eyebrow "Were to? A graveyard?" I hit him again and he barked another laugh.

"No I'm just going to find a club to get into."

He stopped laughing and gave me a troubled expression. "Bella, you drank last night. Ease it down a bit. You wouldn't be able to get in anyway."

I began to get angry. What is it to him anyway what I do? "Hey! Listen, it's got nothing to do with you, as to what I do and I can get into any club looking like this. You don't need ID to have fun anymore; they just let you in anyway."

He gave me a questioning look. "And you're going on your own." I bit my lip and looked down.

"Yes." I didn't chance a look at him. He would be angry with me.

"Are you shitting me?! You can't go out to a club by yourself looking like that. You'll get raped for god's sake."

How dare he call me a hooker? "Fuck you Edward." I began to walk around him but he grabbed my wrist. The tingles took over my right arm. "Bella at least let me come with you. How am I supposed to know if you will be ok?" he pleaded with me. His expression was heartbreaking.

"Why the fucks do you care Edward?!" I spat at him. His expression was murderous.

"You know that we are friends now Bella and friends look out for each other." I put a calm façade on my face and hoped that he would let me be.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I know that we are friends now, but I need to do this alone." I pleaded with him. He was still gripping my wrist.

"Why, are you meeting somebody?!" This got him angry.

"NO EDWARD! Of course not. Why the fuck would I be looking for a relationship when all of this shit has been going on recently? Are you mad?!"

"No, sorry. But at least let me drive you there. Please. I need to know that you got there safe." Damn, he looked so sad. My heart broke for him. WTF?! Why would my heart do that? I haven't done anything wrong. But I could make a deal with him on that. I forgot about how I was going to get there as I haven't had my new car yet.

"Deal." He slid his hand down my wrist to my hands and shook it. "Deal." And he smiled.

**Hey I thought I should stop there but the dinner and club will be in the next chapter.**

**Can you please read this so we can clear a few things up?**

**I have just turned fourteen and have just stared year nine. This of course means that I am a very inexperienced writer. This story is very poorly written and once it's finished I may think about re-writing it.**

**I went to an awful primary school and can't remember one lesson that I had there so really I have only had two and a half years of experience in anything. I have tried really hard and am quite smart despite this and really… I just want you to understand. **

**If I could have chosen to get me rolled into an amazing primary and high school I would have and I just want you to know that I can't be perfect. As far as I can see, this story is a load of crap but I am trying so hard to write it for all of you.**

**Please understand that I try really hard and I'm so sorry for the long updates.**

**Review my lovelies. **

**Erin x**


End file.
